1. Field of the Invention:
The instant invention relates to the art of electric guitars with a plurality of readily removable pickups (one coil transducers) and humbuckers (two coil transducers) mounted on cradles serving to facilitate quick and convenient removal of such pickup or humbucker devices from such guitars appropriately modified to accommodate their frontwise insertion into and removal from openings in the bodies of such guitars below the level of intact strings. The instant invention facilitates such quick and ready removal of such transducers from the front of the body of any such modified guitar without first requiring removal of such a guitar's strings or desoldering and resoldering of such any of guitar's internal wiring components.
2. Possible Prior Art:
The following patents may bear somewhat on the essence of the instant invention. However, the instant invention represents a manifest improvement upon and variation from any other arguably similar devices currently in or of vogue in any guitar related musical field.
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Fender Electromagnetic Pickup 4,686,881 8/18/87 For Stringed Musical Instruments 2. Zuniga Magnetic Pickup 4,184,399 1/22/80 Assembly 3. Rowe Pickup Mount for 3,869,952 3/11/75 Stringed Musical Instruments 4. Lipman Electric Guitar 4,425,831 1/17/84 Transducer Mount 5. Schaller Magnetic Pickup for 4,535,668 8/20/85 Stringed Instruments 6. Pozar Pickup Assembly for 4,142,435 3/6/79 Stringed Instrument 7. Siminoff Component Musical 4,433,603 2/28/84 Instrument 8. Betticare Interchangeable Pick-up 4,872,386 10/10/89 for Electric Guitar 9. Nulman Stringed Electrical 4,254,683 3/10/81 Instrument 10. Rendell Electric Guitar with 3,911,777 10/14/75 Slidable Pickup Beneath Strings ______________________________________
An article at page 10 of the Autumn, 1990 edition of "Guitar Player" refers to a pickguard assembly with insertable custom wound single coil pickups that however does not appear to relate to the instant invention.